Tell Me (just to stay)
by MoonlightSins
Summary: Sawamura might have tell his mother a Big Fat Lie. One that involves a nonexistence boyfriend and a dinner in a week. And now that the position is open, Miyuki seems like the best option to fill it up.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Sawamura might have tell his mother a Big Fat Lie.

One that involves a nonexistence boyfriend and a dinner in a week. And now that the position is open, Miyuki seems like the best option to fill it up.

 **Notes:** im not sure why or what i'm doing but damn I'm having the time of my life doing it. Also, i know Sawa's family doesn't live in Tokyo AND that well, you know this is crack af, the only thing it's canon verse is the miyusawa tbh. (okno, but yeah). LET'S THINK OF THIS AS A BIG AU, they go to college, live in dorms and are having the usual romcom.

* * *

 **Tell Me (to just stay)**

 **.**

 **i.**

 _Sawamura tells a Big Fat Lie_

 _._

* * *

"My life is over."

Sawamura lies in the floor of Haruichi's dorm staring at the white ceiling, sighing dramatically.

"You just have to tell her the truth and the problem will be solved Eijun-kun," Haruichi replies from his spot at the edge of the bed looking at Sawamura splattered in the floor.

"No, no you don't understand I can't do that," Sawamura says propping himself up resting in his elbows, "she would just go and tell me this is the proof she needed to tell me I'm just a teenager and don't know anything about myself –or my sexuality."

Haruichi doesn't reply allowing Sawamura to explain himself.

"I've been trying for years to tell my mother I don't like girls, at least not dating them at all, so she just can stop trying to match with the first girl that appear in front of her sight." he explains, "but she won't just believe me! She thinks I'm just in my rebellious age, that I'm some hormonal teenager."

"Well, she's not entirely wrong," Haruichi objects. Sawamura makes as he doesn't listen him and continues.

"Not, but really," he interjects.

The first time Sawamura tries to come out, he's fifteen and his mother laughs.

The second time Sawamura came out, he's seventeen and his mother smiles at him affectionately, thinking the fact he just tell her he's as straight as wet spaghetti is the best joke Eijun has said since last summer, and says, "Of course you are, sweetheart. Now, pass me that bag of potatoes, your grandpa wants some for dinner."

The third time he tries to come out, he's nineteen and at the end it's not really any different from the two times before.

"I'm serious mom!" he pipes, "Really serious, I like guys! Why won't you just believe me?"

"Eijun, when you have twelve you insisted you'll marry that shoujo-manga character, and the year later you insisted to marry your baseball glove and the year latter your baseball bat," she stated, "and you really don't have any experience dating, you're just too young to actually know Eijun-kun."

"But, but –," he stutters trying to fight for a lost cause, "I _**DO**_ HAVE EXPERIENCE DATING!"

"Playing otome games doesn't counts as experience, son" she adds cutting the vegetables for dinner, not even looking at him. Sawamura blushes intensely, half of it because his frustration and the fact his mother won't believe him, and the other half because his mother knows he plays otome games in his free time.

 _He thought he had hide them well under his bed._

Anyway, Sawamura feels the frustration growing inside him and his mouth moves before his brain can even process the idea and the consequences. But again, he has never actually think about the consequences about anything he says.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" he shrills.

His mother stops chopping the vegetables looking at him and he stares back blinking, trying to process what he just said. He sees his mother lips turning upwards, just slightly, hard to notice.

"Well, that's wonderful", she acknowledges and continues chopping vegetables the smile growing wider, "when will your mother meet him?"

He stares at his mother, without understanding what she just said.

"Who?" he replies confused.

His mother suppress a laugh.

"Your boyfriend, Eijun."

 _Right, boyfriend. I just told I had a boyfriend. Of course I have a boyfriend._

"R-right," he sputters feeling the cold sweat covering his forehead, "W-what about next week? I-I'll bring him to dinner!"

Sawamura's mother eyes shined at the answer, lips curved upwards enjoying every moment of this conversation.

"Perfect, I can't wait to meet him".

"Well, I don't blame your mother for not believing you either," Haruichi softly points out.

"WHY?!" Sawamura exclaims getting up of the floor and gives Haruichi a hurt look.

"She indeed has a point telling you are childish and actually have cero experience dating." Haruichi explains, lowering his voice before waking up the third person in the room but it's already too late as he feels the lump in the bed behind him moving.

"Why don't you get a fake boyfriend then?" a slow –and annoyed voice, suggests.

Sawamura turns to face him, just to find an angry Furuya looking at him sleepy, eyes almost closed as Haruichi's brothers'.

"Ah, I'm sorry Furuya-kun," Haruichi apologizes looking bad at the dark haired boy raising from the bed with sleepy eyes, "did we wake you up?"

"No, not you," he rubs his eyes, trying to wake himself up and gives Sawamura a deadly glare, "Him."

"AH? Why are you blaming me? You should thank me to be the first thing you see when you wake up!" Sawamura replies offended. Furuya ignores him and sits at Haruichi's side resting Furuya's head in the pink-haired boy's shoulder snuggling against his neck.

"This is exactly why we say you are childish and immature," Haruichi laughs, slightly blushed and Sawamura loses an exasperating groan.

"You are not–" Sawamura starts but he's interrupted by Furuya almost immediately.

"Get a fake boyfriend, present it to your mom and that's it, that'd fix it no?" Furuya mumbles, "Problem solved, now let me sleep."

They both turn around to stare Furuya amused, being that the largest sentence he has said in the whole night. And the idea itself sounds far away from something he'll normally said but, he's a box full of surprises.

"You know Furuya's idea is a good one actually, find someone who plays your fake boyfriend, introduce it to your mom and then you can break up so your mom doesn't ask to see him around." Haruichi adds, smiling to Sawamura.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Sawamura jumps in his feet again and walks till the bed and takes Furuya's hands one his own. "So you'll be my boyfriend, right?!" he blurts, eyes sparkling in gold and orange as he has just seen the light of the wisdom. Furuya suddenly stiffs, waking up completely as he hears the words coming out from Sawamura's mouth and backs off to the corner of the bed. Away from Eijun.

"No, not me. I'm not going, back off," he says, voice panicked all the sleepy vibe going away.

"Eh?! But you are the one who suggested it! C'mon! Or you, Haruichi!" Sawamura insisted turning his head to his only other option.

"Ah? N-no, no I can't do it," Haruichi replies, "It'll be too obvious, your mother knows me and I've been going to your house since we started High School, plus she's the one that gives me advices about my love life."

"My mom what?!" Sawamura yells.

"She actually has some good ones," Haruichi gives me a sly smile. Sawamura groans again exasperated.

"Then who I'll get as my boyfriend?!" he groans desperate, "C'mon Furuya! Be my boyfriend!"

In that moment, the door of the room flicks open and the three of them turn in astonishment to face a very confused Kuramochi and the devil grin of Haruichi's brother and Kuramochi's boyfriend, Ryosuke.

"I heard you guys screaming from even my dorm," he greats them.

"Your dorm is next door, Ryo-san," Kuramochi mumbles in a low voice that loses in the air as soon as Ryosuke turns to face him giving him a deadly glare after being interrupted. Kuramochi turns his gaze to the wall, nervously, afraid that his boyfriend gets rid of his existence with an only glare.

"But I didn't thought," he continues, "the reason of it was Sawamura trying to take Furuya away from my cute little brother,"

"Aniki!" Haruichi exclaims turning to face his brother, his face deep red as his brother's words reaches his ears.

"Big Brother!" Sawamura yelps, equally frustrated and red.

Furuya reacts too, wrapping himself around Haruichi mumbling something that sounds like "no one", "Haruichi" and "away", making Haruichi's face match with his hair. Ryosuke grins looking at the beautiful mess he just created in his kyouhais room. Kuramochi holds a laugh behind him.

"Looks like Sawamura just go rejected," Ryosuke concludes, stepping inside the room and Kuramochi closes the door behind them.

"I didn't get rejected!" Sawamura complains, facing the two newcomers.

Kuramochi points to Furuya wrapped strongly around Haruichi's back. "It looks like a "yes, you definitely got rejected" to me."

"S-shut up! I didn't–," he leaves his sentence incomplete as the eldest interrupts his cries.

"So what's happening here? Why does Sawamura suddenly confessed to Furuya?" Ryo-san asks ignoring Sawamura as he turns his attention to his little brother. Haruichi explains him quickly the lie Sawamura just tell to his mother because she doesn't believes he's gay. The pair look equally surprised knowing that fact. Ryosuke looks at Sawamura troubled "How? The crush you have with Miyuki is already too obvious–" Ryosuke stops as Sawamura opens his mouth to reply but a single glare from the big brother makes him shut it again, "there's no way someone will tell you are not gay for him," Ryousuke continues.

"Tell that to my mom," Sawamura mumbles.

"So you are getting a fake boyfriend? Because your mom doesn't believes you are gay?" Kuramochi manages to say before breaking in a loud laugh, "Oh my god, that's the best story you have told me in all these years with you, Sawamura!" and continues laughing loudly.

"That's interesting, so? Who are your options so far?" Ryosuke asks him, resting his back at the edge of the desk.

"Furuya and Haruichi," Sawamura replies sitting again in the floor with his legs spread all over the mat, "but Haruichi is a too obvious option since my mom knows him as his own son."

"And Furuya just rejected you," Ryosuke finishes smiling at him, "that's all? No more options?"

Sawamura's eyes shine as he looks at sees the wonderful person right in front of him.

"You can be my fake boyfriend!" he says before even thinking, Ryosuke quickly turns him down.

"Nope, I have Youchi already," he smirks evilly, "and that also leaves him out of your list of potential fake boyfriends."

"That practically leaves my list empty, who else I'd ask to be my boyfriend?" Sawamura whines, falling dramatically on his bed.

" _Fake_ boyfriend," Haruichi corrects in a low voice almost imperceptible.

"Miyuki is gay." Ryouseke suddenly points out, looking at Sawamura with an evil grin in his face.

"I-I know he's gay!" his cheeks pinker that the Kominato's brothers hair.

"So? It's fixed right?" he smiles, "you get along with Miyuki, since he's your teammate and all that. Take the chance, tell him you need to bring a boyfriend to your house in a week, and he's the only option left since we prefer not to you with you at your family's dinner pretending being your boyfriend."

"He's not the only option left, I mean I can ask anyone in the street –"

"You'll be taken to jail for sexual harassment, knowing how you'd ask and where do you'd ask," Kuramochi counters.

"He's right, we prefer to tell your mom you actually don't have a boyfriend than telling her because you are in jail while looking for a boyfriend in the hot springs or a McDonalds."

"Then, who I'd ask to be my –", he's interrupted again by another person standing by the door.

"Hey guys," he begins to say fixing his glasses and narrowing his eyebrows looking at the weird reunion in front of him, "the others are complaining about the noisy –", and he's interrupted by a loud, sharp voice.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Sawamura yells as soon as he sees him standing by the entrance of the dorm. "Be my boyfriend!"

At his back, Kuramochi and Ryosuke are trying to suppress a laugh, Furuya leaves out a snort and Haruichi sighs loudly.

In front of him, Miyuki Kazuya is staring at him. His face is blank as he faces him. There's an awkward silence slowly filling the air of the room. No one moves or does anything as Sawamura's eyes are fixed into Miyuki's.

The latter stares back and gives a quick look around the room before shutting the door close, leaving a rejected Sawamura behind and walking quickly to the safe corner of his own dorm.

Sawamura stares at the closed door. No one talks until they hear Miyuki's dorm door closing violently.

And only then, Kuramochi leaves out the loud laugh.

Later that night, Sawamura leaves his room in silence trying to not wake up Haruichi and Furuya snuggling in the bed at the other side of the dorm. The latter has already stated how he has had enough of Sawamura's noisy voice for a day.

He usually won't give a shit about that, since he complains daily about it and he still is noisy all the night until he falls asleep (and even then, he snores loudly making it almost impossible to anyone else to sleep). But tonight he just doesn't feel like going to mess with Furuya or his sleep.

He just got rejected. Three times.

One from someone who he knew he'd get rejected, one from someone it was better he got rejected (he couldn't imagine what would have happen if his mother meets Ryosuke as his boyfriend), and the last one from the person it hurt the most.

After the rejection, his senpais stayed in his room until they decided they have had enough entertainment for a day, and leave the three of them alone in their dorm. Haruichi gave him a soft slap in the back telling him tomorrow he'll help to find someone to fill up this boyfriend position and Furuya was already sound asleep. He lay in his bed staring at the celling before deciding to go out for a walk to have some time alone.

He grabs his hoodie from the pile of sweaters stacked in the chair and puts it as he walks out of the room .He wanders in the garden enjoying the chilly night. He looks up the sky to only see a dark sky looking him back and sights.

A small part of him (actually most of him), had expected that Miyuki said yes.

But he didn't even answer.

He reaches the vending machines and buys a pack of gummy bears to lift his ego, he turns around and walks back to his room but a figure stops him. One wearing a pair of glasses, the usual red hoodie and a snapback leaving his forehead exposed.

"Ah, M-miyuki-senpai," Sawamura salutes in low voice, "I- I just came for a bag of gummy bears, n-nothing else," he stutters, "n-now I'm just going back to my room, good night." He quickly waves off and walks by his side, his face red of embarrassment again. However, he stops violently when he hears Miyuki's voice.

"Wait, Sawamura" Miyuki says turning to face him. Sawamura looks back at him, holding his breath. Miyuki looks at him expressionless, and the silence between them becomes awkward again until Miyuki talks.

"Why did you asked me to be your boyfriend?"

Sawamura's feels his face burning, the hot skin in contrast of the cool night wind. "Because I told my mother I was gay but she didn't believe me and I replied I had a boyfriend and I'll take him to dinner next week but I don't have one so I'm looking for a fake boyfriend right now"

If Miyuki hadn't hear the story from Ryosuke earlier, he'd probably died of laughter right now.

"Ok, but why me?" he replies.

"B-because…." Sawamura tries to think of a reason, a good one. One that's not "because I actually like you." Miyuki looks back at him, expectantly. He cursed his own brain.

"Because?" Miyuki repeats, expecting him to complete the phrase looking at him in the eyes and Sawamura this time thinks about it. He can't tell he likes Miyuki, that'll just make it more awkward, he's pretty sure Miyuki doesn't like him back (he threw a door in his face when he asked him to be his boyfriend). It's a 100% no to that idea and as he can't tell that, then…

"Be-because Ryo-san told me you were gay too!" he shouts in response, Miyuki can swear he hears Kuramochi's laugh in the distance, "and since the rest of them already have boyfriend or would be too suspicious, he thought you'll be the best option left" Sawamura states as he turns his gaze to the grass, nervously.

"Ryo-san told you….?" Miyuki looks at him troubled, "so this was all his idea? Of you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Miyuki snorts.

"It's okay, forget it…. It was a dumb idea and I just," Sawamura rubs the back of his head nervously as he feels his cheeks going red from embarrassment, "I know you don't want to date me so just forget about it." Sawamura turns and leaves quickly but Miyuki reaches and grabs him by the wrist before he can go any further. Miyuki looks at him silently.

Ryosuke's words sounds in Miyuki's head. He came after a while after Sawamura asked to be his boyfriend. He explained him the situation and while all of sudden Sawamura had confessed like that.

He panicked when he hear the request, it was something he had only dreamt of. It was a dream. Something that shouldn't become truth, and yet it has just happened to him. That Sawamura actually asked him to date him.

" _Kazuya, you have liked that kid since the year you met him. He needs a boyfriend, so what if it's fake? It's the closest you'll get to be with him no? Take the chance!"_

Miyuki grip in Sawamura's wrist gets stronger.

He knows it's twisted, he knows it'll hurt, he knows he should leave before getting his heart hurt. Fake relationship only leave broken hearts. But yet, he knows this is probably the best chance he'll get. He knows this is probably the closer they'll get. One week of pretending, nothing could go exactly bad.

He looks up to Sawamura's eyes and his mouth move before he can control it.

"I never said I won't do it."

* * *

 **Final notes:** if anyone wants to beta this, i'd love you for the eternity. ((also it's 2am and this is my first daiya fic so spare my life pls?)) )). reviews are more than welcomed! OvO


	2. Chapter 2

**ii.**

 **.**

 **.**

The sun is shining bright outside, sunbeams seeping through the window lighting almost every corner of the dorm. Miyuki opens one eye to see the time in the clock by his nightstand.

7:43 a.m.

He groans burying himself in the blankets, his head hurting, and Miyuki is glad it's Sunday and they don't have anything scheduled for today. That means he could just spend the rest of his day in the comfortable space of his bedroom, eating probably a cup of instant ramen or something that Kuramochi brings him if he passes by later at the day, watching movies, reading the crazy schedule the coach had given to him for the month and then sleeping again, early for once in his life.

He had the room for himself, it wasn't always like that of course; they normally have at least one roommate, usually two but once that Kuramochi moved to live with Ryo-san and Chris-senpai graduated, he didn't felt like sharing room with anyone else. He likes the peace surrounding his room, the quietness and normally he was really grateful for that.

But not today.

Because that silence only allows him to remember what had just happened last night.

He still isn't sure what had driven him out his room last night, following Sawamura. After Ryo-san told him the whole story, he refused to participate into this madness. He was aware how fake relationships were, no feelings and cold goodbyes after a very convincing act in which they both know everything was fake, no one cried, no one cared, just convenience for whatever they wanted to show up and that was it.

That changes though, when one of that parts was in love. Then the feeless relationship becomes into a very painful one. One that always ended with a broken heart.

Miyuki is aware of that.

And yet, he followed Sawamura out last night and accepted.

" _Kazuya, you have liked that kid since the year you met him. He needs a boyfriend, so what if it's fake? It's the closest you'll get to be with him no? Take the chance!"_

Thanking that chance is now getting him to his death bed. He will pretend he's Sawamura's boyfriend. He'll pretend that he's in a relationship with him, one that he wishes for but never had the guts to ask.

His mind had been working on that since he came back to the dorm last night. What will he do, how will he do it, what kind of act will they put, what will Sawamura do… Everything was running in his mind, driving him crazy and taking him away from the peaceful land of dreams.

And the quietness of his dorm right now, wasn't exactly helpful to drive his mind away from Sawamura and the look of his eyes last night.

He stays there, lying in his bed staring blank at the white celling for what it feels a very long time, incapable of drifting his mind away from Sawamura. It's not until after at least half an hour later that the door shuts open and there's a strong thud followed by a pair of loud, nosy footsteps.

He groans.

This was not exactly the kind of distraction he was wishing for.

Sawamura stands in the middle of the room, his golden eyes shining more under the light that passes through the curtains.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Sawamura yells hurting the other's hearing. He groans again rubbing his eyes to awake completely and sits at the edge of the bed reaching for his glasses at the nightstand.

"Sawamura," he begins voice low and hoarse from the lack of use, "the fact I'm being you fake boyfriend doesn't give you permission to break into my room whenever you want."

Sawamura ignores him and stands in front on him, fixing his eyes in Miyuki's and hands in his hips.

"You didn't have breakfast today."

"Yes, I didn't. It's Sunday. I sleep late on Sundays, and tent to miss the Breakfast hour," he replies looking at the clock in his night stand, "Jesus, it's 8 in the morning, Sawamura. I'm normally not awake at this hour!" That was not the answer Sawamura was expecting apparently because he stays in his place glaring Miyuki.

The latter is angry and irritated, as a normal person who just got woken up in the most uncomfortable way would be. A small part of him (so small he'll never admit it exists) though, is glad he's here. Actually ecstatic.

He sighs.

"What are you doing here, Sawamura?" he asks quietly.

"Well, as your boyfriend I have to make sure you eat!" he replies as it was the most obvious thing in the world and Miyuki chokes.

"You know we are not in front of you mother right now?" Miyuki replies trying to make his voice sounds normal, "there's no need to put an act right now."

Sawamura blinks at that, as he had just realized that his mother is not around but that calm seems to be lost in a second as it becomes in a panicked expression instead.

"No! We can't!" he says and Miyuki looks at him puzzled, "I mean we need to practice since now! What if when the moment comes we don't look like a couple? Dinner is in a week, this Friday night when I go back home for the weekend!" his voice grows anxious, "what if we forget to do what couples do because we are not used to?! What if we don't hold hands correctly?! What if I don't greet you correctly?! What if he asks us questions I don't know the answer to?!"

Miyuki raises a confused eyebrow at that and decides to interrupt Sawamura at that point, "where did you get this crazy idea of how a relationship should be? Is there even a correct way to hold hands?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm telling you!" he shrieks.

"It's just holding hands, literally I'll just put my hand in yours and ta da! All fixed. You'll have to greet me just like you do every day, because since I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to see you every day." Miyuki states, "That's all of it."

Sawamura doesn't seems convinced by the words.

"But if we don't look like a couple," he continues, "my mom will think I'm lying, everything will be doomed and she'll just think I'm a rebellious teenager."

" _Well, you are one."_ Miyuki mumbles, and Sawamura doesn't even notice.

"What if she asks us how did we met?" he continues, panic growing in his voice

"What about it?" Miyuki raises one eyebrow, "We're teammates and go to the same university, I had club activities with you and I was also your residence president which means you get to see me very often, you are not exactly when did it happen but one day when we had club activities, we stayed cleaning up until everyone

"AH?! Why did I kiss you?!" Sawamura yells even though he's ecstatic because Miyuki-senpai is taking all this serious helping him with the lie he wish he hadn't tell, "Why you aren't the one who kissed me?!"

"It's your family the one we are trying to convince here, not mine," he points out, "It'll look more than you were willing to do it, not that I was the one to force to."

Sawamura stays still trying to process the explanation before his thoughtful expression turns into a very bright one.

"Oh, I see," he nods in acknowledgement, "that's intelligent. I'm impressed, senpai."

"Why are you impressed, you brat?"

"B-brat?! I'm just one year younger than you!"

"Still younger and a brat," he smirks in reply, and Sawamura glares him frustrated.

"I'm just surprised you are going along with this, thinking all of it, even the story so my mom believe us."

"Well, if I'm going to do this as I told you last night" Miyuki grumbles softly, "I'm going to do it right. Now, is there anything else you need? Can I now continue with my Sunday plans?"

"N-no!" Sawamura stutters, "I-I mean what about now?!"

"Now?" Miyuki arches one eyebrow. And Sawamura blushes hard.

"I-I still don't know how to hold hands!" he yelps, "What if I mess up?!"

"Sawamura, it's just holding hands," Miyuki growls, "Haven't you see the movies? God, haven't you seen Ryo-san and Kuramochi?! They are holding hands every single time of the day, and you are telling me you don't know

"B-but," and Sawamura's words die in his mouth. He looks down to his feet without giving Miyuki a glare and Miyuki just looks at him puzzled, waiting for him to answer.

"I've never been into a relationship, not a real one at least…" he whispers after a while, so soft Miyuki thinks for a moment he's imagining it, "I don't want to mess everything up." He ends voice going lower and lower as the sentence advances.

Miyuki sighs and counts till ten before sliding his hand into Sawamura's and interlace their fingers softly. Sawamura stiffs at the touch but Miyuki just squeezes his hand softly trying to calm him. He smirks at the younger's red face and raises both hands between them, still together firmly.

"See? It's there something difficult about this?" he smirks as he fights the goosebumps running through his body.

Sawamura's ears paints in bright red unable to take his sight out of Miyuki's thumb rubbing against his hand. He swallows violently, forcing himself to answer.

"N-no," Sawamura stutters in answer, "nothing at all."

Outside the room, by the door there's a loud thud followed by a laugh that Miyuki knows it belongs to Kuramochi, yet he barely listen to it being Sawamura's eyes in his the only thing he can think of right now.

It ends up becoming a routine, Sawamura breaking into Miyuki's room even without a proper invitation of the latter. They stayed in his room, holding hands while they were lying in the floor or the bed. Sawamura will ask him the most ridiculous questions, such as what animal would he be for one day, what anime character was his favorite, how did he took his coffee, if he shipped sasusaku or narusaku (to which he had answered sasunaru), and so on, and Miyuki will answer them patiently while working in his assignments or the reports.

When he was not asking questions about whatever crossed his mind, if fish get thirsty for example, Sawamura will tell him stories about his day at college or his childhood life. Some stories he already know and some others that were more embarrassing that what he could ever imagined. He even got to question himself how he had ended in love with someone like him and almost immediately he realizes this is what made him fall in love with him.

When they were outside, Ryo-san would provoke them and ask them to hold hands or do something embarrassing together, just for satisfying the elder and his evilness. In the first days, Sawamura would blush and hit Miyuki, always accidentally because he didn't know how to react when someone put an arm around his shoulder or the lower part of his waist. At those times, Kuramochi who would usually laugh just give them both a sympathetic look and help the younger with his violent reactions while Miyuki tried to recover from the hit.

Sawamura's schedule isn't very different from Miyuki's so they tended to share lunch most of times, and going back to the dorms together under the dirty glances of Ryo-san. And like that the week passes in the blink of an eye.

Then the Friday morning arrives and Sawamura is trembling outside his dorm. Is noon and his classes are already over so he'll head home earlier to see his family and staying there the whole weekend probably.

The dinner with his mom is today, she told him to tell his boyfriend to be home at seven for dinner. He told Miyuki to come at six, just in case the latter showed up late. Miyuki had assure him he'll go and be on time.

He can trust him.

He will trust him.

He gulps and leaves the dorm back hitting his back with every step.

Everything will be alright.

Everything will be alright.

 _Or so he hopes._


End file.
